DELICATE-OneShot Chlodrien
by CjDeLarge
Summary: -Esto no es para mejor, mi reputación nunca ha sido peor así que debo gustarte por tal y como soy. Sí, quiero tenerte.- Presente a @GabrielaRueda13


**Normalmente siempre hago las notas de autor al final, pero en ésta ocasión el aclarar ciertos puntos es mi prioridad.**  
 **El día 07 de abril de 2017 recibí el primer mensaje de una persona extraordinaria. No fue algo que planeara, ni siquiera pensé que las cosas tomarían el rumbo que ahora tienen, sin embargo, no me puedo sentir más afortunada de que así fuera.**

 **GabrielaRueda13 es una de las personas más admirables nobles y talentosas que se puedan encontrar. Tiene un corazón de oro que triplica el tamaño de su pecho, es realmente excepcional, quiero agradecerle por su apoyo tanto en mis trabajos como en el ámbito personal.**

 **Ella fue, es y será mi primer y verdadera amiga en el fandom ❤ y sin duda alguna puedo decir y asegurar que tiene un lugar muy grande y especial en mi corazón.**

 **Te amo, jamón con queso, gracias por todo. ❤**

* * *

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, al igual que la canción en la que me he inspirado, sin embargo, la trama de éste pequeño OS si lo es y va dedicado a** **GabrielaRueda13** **.**

 _My reputation's never been worse so ..._

Movía su cuerpo a ocho tiempos, tal como le habían enseñado desde pequeña. Siguiendo las notas que recorrían sus extremidades igual que choques eléctricos. Tragándose el dolor de la espalda, porque así era ella, una perfeccionista maníaca.

Soltó un pesado suspiro cuando la música calló, dejando ir la fuerza en sus músculos, encorvándose fastidiada y soltando su larga cabellera rubia que traviesa rozó su piel.

—¿No crees que te esfuerzas demasiado?— preguntó una profunda voz proveniente de la puerta del aula. La rubia negó y posó su azulada mirada sobre la chica.

—Nunca es demasiado, Tsurugi, no para mí.

—Ya veo— despreocupada, la de rasgos asiáticos contestó y entró para echarse al piso y comenzar a calentar—¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Igual que ayer, antier, y todo el mes anterior— soltó desganada la ojizarca cayendo sentada.

Kagami ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, aunque su mejor amiga, era consciente de que Chloé no era el tipo de persona que se soltara a llorar por algo malo que le hubiese pasado. Era casi admirable que mantuviera siempre la frente en alto por sobre cualquier situación. Casi, porque también era ridículo, malditamente ridículo

— ¿Lo has visto? — Preguntó Kagami escondiendo la cara, simulando un estiramiento.

—Todos los malditos días— le respondió con indiferencia en el rostro.

No deseando ahondar más en el tema, la chica se levantó del lugar y caminó fuera, no sin antes dar una educada reverencia a su recién llegada amiga. Tomo de su taquilla una gran sudadera y se la puso deseando ahogarse en la capucha que sin duda alguna también colocó.

Salió hastiada del estudio de baile, dejándose llevar por el grueso viento que corría aquella tarde. Tenía cosas importantes por hacer, pero no deseaba llegar pronto a casa , no cuando era consciente de lo frágil que se sentía estando ahí.

Iba a paso lento, como analizando sus movimientos y estudiándolos para comprender el porqué su vida había tomado el vil y crudo camino que llevaba ahora.

 _"¿Ya viste qué buena está?", "Sí , es ella, estoy seguro", "Claaaro, si tiene cara de pérfida"_

Escuchaba que cuchicheaban a su alrededor, como millones de abejas picoteando sin piedad su piel expuesta, sólo que no era su piel sino su sentir y no eran abejas, sino personas que anteriormente la respetaban y creían fielmente a su palabra.

Ahora todo se había ido.

Había caído perdidamente enamorada de un chico bueno. Un amante en desarrollo que no deseaba más que perderse en el cúmulo de emociones que significaba "El primer amor". Un alma caritativa que era capaz de bajar los infinitos astros por la rubia, que suplicaba a un Dios todo poderoso porque aquello mágico que tenían , no terminara nunca. Un maldito imbécil que sólo había jugado con ella. Un tipo insensible ahora carente de nombre por el repudio y veneno que inyectó al corazón de la chica con la daga de su traición y poca hombría. Ella estaba refundida en la rabia de la gente y de ella misma. Se daba pena, se daba asco y ya ni siquiera podía ver su cuerpo o siquiera sus ojos en el espejo. Todo por fiarse de más.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, nuevamente evitando los interrogatorios de las únicas personas que parecían preocuparse por ella, se echó en su lecho a llorar y gritar con impotencia. Sentía tanta vergüenza, estaba tan decepcionada de ella, de lo que había pasado y lo bajo que había caído.  
Se levantó con decisión y se encaminó al cuarto de baño, esperando sentada en el azulejo mientras veía el agua llenar la tina blanca. Deslizó la bata que llevaba puesta y quedando completamente desnuda, se sumergió en ella temblando ante el frío líquido.

Suspiró.

Metió de lleno su cuerpo, aguantando la respiración, abriendo los ojos lentamente y notando la borrosa imagen de su techo. Quería tragar y respirar el agua, llenar sus pulmones y garganta con ésta para culminar con aquella tormentosa sensación que le iba apuñalando la consciencia.

Pero no pudo, era bastante cobarde y muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía que aquello podría mejorar algún día.

Salió con los ojos completamente hinchados, porque sí, había continuado el llanto dejándolo mezclarse con el agua y quemando sus zafiros ojos. Sacó del ropero su bonito vestido azul, aquél que había comprado con tanto entusiasmo y que ahora sólo deseaba quemar junto a los recuerdos absurdos de una vida feliz.

Suspiró nuevamente. Cada vez se sentía más doloroso.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, usando su mejor máscara y simulando la fortaleza que sin duda se había escapado de su ser cuando todos decidieron darle la espalda.

Se sentía tan sola.

Esperaba sentada en la gran mesa mientras su padre daba su discurso, ¿podría ser más miserable? Porque quizá lo que más le había pegado, había sido decepcionar a su progenitor, ver su rostro cargado de dolor e incertidumbre.

La hija del alcalde metida en un escándalo de fotografías filtradas. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el salón, aguantando las ganas de huir de toda esa gente. Quería ser invisible, desaparecer por completo.

—¡Hey! — escuchó a su espalda alta mismo tiempo que le tocaban el brazo, giró el cuerpo y un flashazo la dejó desorientada, el varón soltó una carcajada— Vaya, aún así sales preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó mirándolo con mala cara.

—¿Qué quieres, Agreste? — Cuestionó la chica.

—Quería una foto de la chica más bonita del lugar — dijo encojiendose de hombros sin siquiera mirarle — Ya que la tengo, me voy — sonrió.

—¿Tan pronto? — soltó un poco decepcionada.

— Sí — contestó entregándole una pequeña nota arrugada — Sabes que no es mi tipo de lugares, Bee... — le guiñó un ojo marchándose de ahí.

Lo miró partir ajeno a todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Adrien Agreste era su mejor amigo en la vida, hijo del diseñador más famoso de París y dueño de su propio estudio fotográfico. El chico más noble, humilde y leal en la tierra. Abrió la papeleta y acto seguido la guió a su pecho soltando un nuevo suspiro, pero esta vez no le pesó

—Padre... — irrumpió llegando junto al canoso líder de la ciudad.

—Dime, mi niña.

—Yo sólo venía a disculparme, tengo que irme, me siento un poco mal — se excusó esperanzada a que el mayor le creyera.

Él se levantó calmado y dirigió sus labios a la frente de su joven hija.

—No tardes — le dijo y ella asintió.

Subió de inmediato a su habitación, dejó caer el vestido y se hizo de unos jeans, un suéter y unos tenis. Deshizo su apretada coleta y bien cubierta caminó fuera del hotel procurando no ser vista.

Ahora andaba bajo la lluvia, esperando que junto a ella se fuera su desdicha, caminaba acelerada, clavándose las gotas a cada zancada que daba, entusiasta por lo que habría tras la puerta.  
Era un lugar hostil. Frío, húmedo y casi tenebroso. Había pedido solo un vaso de agua esperando ahuyentar las náuseas que le provocaba la situación. Esperó y esperó, como niña ansiosa en navidad, para después sentir a alguien sentarse en su mesa donde lo único que iluminaba era la pantalla de su celular.

—Hola— le oyó decir.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Mi amigo y yo pensamos que eres muy bonita —le sonrió el tipo señalando la mesa de la que venía.

—¿Eso a mí qué? — soltó cruda — mejor regresa por donde viniste, tonto — bebió de su vaso.

—Eres una maldita perra, sabes qué, sólo queríamos comprobar lo que vimos en las fotos, pero viendo lo insoportable que eres, ahora entiendo por qué te dejó y te evidenció, zorra — escupió el sujeto mientras su amigo reía a su espalda.

Chloé cerró los ojos con fuerza y empuñó la mano aguantando las ganas de matar a aquél imbécil, cuando un golpe seco la asustó.

— Atrévete a hablar nuevamente así de ella, o de cualquier mujer y juro que te elimino, maldito animal — le gritó el rubio Agreste a aquél desconocido mientras puñeteaba su rostro deformándolo.

Los ojos azules de la bailarina se posaron en la furia del chico, levantándose de golpe para evitar cualquier gravedad.

—Vale, Adrien... Ya fue suficiente — suavizó tomándolo del hombro.

Él la miró incrédulo azotando al tipo sobre el piso una vez más y tomando la mano de su amiga para salir de aquél sitio.  
La condujo fuera, justo en el estacionamiento donde fastidiado se recargó en cofre de su auto tratando de controlar la rabia.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato... No debí ponerme violento —se excusó.

Ella dirigió la mirada a su acompañante. Llevaba vaqueros oscuros y sus irreemplazables Nike. Miraba a la luna con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella nunca en la vida había visto un verde así. Picarón y divertido, sólo como él podía. Parpadeó aspirando su perfume como un arma letal que la acababa. ¿Podría ser peor?

—Lo sé— dijo finalmente— igual no es tu culpa que el estar conmigo siempre acabe mal. Es decir, soy un asco para todos — el negó.

—A mí me gustas tal cual eres...

—¿Eso está bien?

—No me importa tu reputación, me he enamorado de lo que hay dentro, de esos hermosos sentimientos que todos intentan destruir — contestó, ella lo miró embobada.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. De su caminar, de su hablar, de su sonreír. Del perfecto libro abierto que era, de lo bien que la hacía sentir con sólo rozar su cabello. ¿Estaría bien tenerlo siempre en su cabeza? Mantenerlo en sus pensamientos y no dejarlo ir nunca.

—Agreste...

—A veces cuando te miro a los ojos, hago como si fueras mía durante todo el maldito tiempo. Porque me gustas.— sonrió él.

Le miró nuevamente a los ojos soportando las ganas de llorar con la lluvia chorreando sobre ellos. Él era como sudanza, algo que no se olvida, algo que no se puede dejar ir. Algo tan delicado.

No necesitaban hacer ninguna promesa.

—¿Eso está bien? — preguntó la rubia regalándole la primera sonrisa de la noche, llenándolo de emoción al alma y pegando ésta a sus labios. Empapando su corazón.

 _A veces me pregunto,_  
 _¿cuando duermes_  
 _alguna vez sueñas conmigo?_

 _...Sí, quiero tenerte._

 _Porque sé que es delicado._

 **Agradezco a** **Historia93** **por ayudarme con la revisión de ésto.**  
 **Quiero agradecer también por los 300 seguidores, 300 gracias son para ustedes, gente (:**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Gaby, hago lo que puedo, sori ❤**


End file.
